milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Way Out
"Snow Way Out" is the second episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Similar to the first day of school, Milo and Zack miss the bus and try to get to school while evading various snow-related obstacles in their path. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota are put on trial in the future. Plot The segment starts with a woodpecker pecking the tree while a pinecone falls into the snow and rolled into a giant snowball. The scene cuts to Milo walking to the bus stop in a snowy day. Milo tells Zack that he likes his snow suit. Then Doofenshmirtz runs as quick as possible to the bus stop to give Milo his sack lunch. When Milo looks at the bag, he tells him it was Sara's. Zack asked Milo if Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still staying with him. Zack told him that he will try hard to be confident, not scared of anything. Just then, the giant snowball from earlier crashes into Milo and Zack. Melissa watches this and says that she will take a snowball to school next time. The two run so slow that the got crushed by the snowball. Diogee follows them and Milo tells him to go home. Bradley bet that the two will miss first period for sure, but Melissa doesn't think so. Then he says to Melissa that loser shovel the winner's driveway and she makes the deal. The scene cuts to Cavendish and Dakota. Cavendish is annoyed when Dakota is slurping soup. They are talking about that Mr. Block doesn't believe that they save the world or anything other that the two disobeying orders and fail to save pistachios. When the screen rang, Cavendish tells Dakota not to answer it until he takes a deep breath. When Dakota pushes the button, Cavendish throws a chair at the screen. Then there is a mysterious portal by the ceiling takes them to Mr. Block who tells them that they are going to be in big trouble, that the two have to go to the supreme trial. Cavendish tells himself not to panic but Dakota days he is panicking a little. Milo and Zack are still rolled by the snowball. Finally the two escape the snowball but the snowball is covered with weapons. The snowball started to throw weapons at them. The snowball trips over a rock and crashes into the iceberg that takes Milo and Zack across the river. Cut to the scene that Cavendish and Dakota on a trial. There are three judges above, including Mr. Block. Cavendish claims that both of them have disobeyed orders but he shows the judges proofs of what they did. The clips there are the ones Dakota chose (they were of some of their pistachio failures). The children inside the bus sees Milo and Zack on an iceberg. Melissa tells Bradley that her shovel has his name on it and she gets annoyed when Chad overshares her the snowboard in his backyard has his name on it. Milo and Zack sees Diogee on a barge then Zack throws a grappling hook from Milo's backpack to it. While the two are climbing, a whale pops up and swallows them, including Diogee. When the bus arrives to school, Bradley smiles that Milo is not there but Melissa says that he will, she hopes. While in the trial, Dakota tells the judges that what they have done, including him saving Cavendish hundreds of times. Cavendish is shocked to hear him mentioning his unauthorized time-stream manipulations. Mr. Block then banishes them both from their time and from time travel for the remaining of their lives. The scene cuts to inside the whale's mouth, Zack tries to do positive thinking but he gets scared when he is inside the mouth of a whale, Milo encourages him. While in the classroom, Melissa is still waiting for them but it is too late. Bradley gives the shovel to her. Milo, Zack and Diogee make their way out of the whale. They pass by where the fired and homeless Cavendish and Dakota sitting. When Zack as then to bring Milo and him back five minutes, Dakota tells them they have been banned from time travel. Then he realizes that Milo and Zack haven't. The scene cuts back to Melissa holding the shovel until the time moves to five minutes earlier and Milo and Zack asks why Bradley is counting. Bradley gets shocked that they make it to school. Melissa then hands Bradley the shovel back - saying her signature "Boom." Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs * No Day Like a Snow Day Gallery Trivia * The episode's title is a pun on the phrase "no way out" * Many aspects of the episode mirror "Going the Extra Milo". * The episode takes place in December and right after the events of "The Phineas and Ferb Effect": ** Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still staying with the Murphy family after his building got destroyed. ** Bradley is still part plant. * The presentation video being made by Dakota has clips from "The Little Engine That Couldn't", "Time Out", "Secrets and Pies", "The Doctor Zone Files" and "Murphy's Lard". * Cavendish and Dakota are no longer members of the Time Travel Bureau and are banished to Milo’s time period. * All the students in Milo's class are the same and in the same seat as his class in "Going the Extra Milo", except Cherlyn is replaced with Cheryl. * Zack is the second of the Trio to travel through time as of this episode. * Bradley brings a shovel to school in the winter. Allusions * The Loud House - The title of the episode shares the same name as an episode of the Nicktoon where one of the characters, Lana Loud, tries to convince her siblings to meet her favorite racecar driver. * Pokémon: Indigo League - The dub of the Pokémon anime series also had an episode of the same name. The episode features Ash and his Pokémon being trapped in a cave in the midst of a blizzard. * Phineas and Ferb- Zack questioning who names the woods. This is similar to Baljeet questioning who named the Mountain and River in the episode "Doof Dynasty". Errors * Milo states he has seen Krillhunter 7: Krilling Me Softly, while in fact it is Krillhunter '''II'''. * When Milo and Zack go back in time, they arrive at school before Bradley gives Melissa his shovel. Yet in the final shot she does have it. * When Cavendish stares at the calendar, part of the calendar is missing and exposes the wooden wall behind it. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota and Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Mark Hamill as Mr. Block *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Sara Murphy *Henry International Airings *Germany / Spain: September 11, 2018 *UK: September 12, 2018 *India: November 5, 2018 *Japan: December 16, 2018 *The Netherlands: March 11, 2019 *Southeast Asia: March 15, 2019 *Ukraine: August 29, 2019 References vi:Snow Way Out Category:S Category:Season 2 episodes